


别对我说谎第95章

by shanhetao



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanhetao/pseuds/shanhetao





	别对我说谎第95章

尚雪臣在季书平俯身下来要亲自己的时候伸手挡住了，他看着季书平的眼睛，决定要说实话，“季书平，我后来在报纸上找过你爸的照片。当年，我见过你爸，是我把他推下了楼。你爸他，可能是被我杀死的。”

这是除了绑架之外，他一直不敢透露的秘密。现在他说出来了，他想着自己要走了，走之前季书平就算是要报杀父之仇也可以，他要是真死在季书平手上也可以，总归算是留在了他身边。

尚雪臣终于说出了口，他吞咽两下口水，对季书平说，“你要是现在恨我还来得及。”

他本以为季书平或许会在片刻吃惊之后大发雷霆，然后大声质问他为什么，他早就想好了如果是这样他就沉默着接受所有来自季书平的惩罚。可他没想到事实与他想象得如此相反，季书平只是看着他淡淡笑了一下，然后伸手握住自己挡住他的那只手，“我不恨你。他的死与你无关。”

尚雪臣看出来了，看出来季书平那一个风轻云淡的笑里带着的苦，他能懂，因为他自己也时常尝到那种苦涩。

季书平握住他的手，低头贴在他的胸口，“他的死，和我有关。当年我重返了现场，他向我呼救，我视而不见了。”

尚雪臣抱紧了躺在自己胸口的人，“你是不是很难过？”

“还好。不是很难过，因为不是很难过，所以他们都说我没有同情心，可是他都不在乎我了，我也没必要去在乎他吧。”

尚雪臣不知道该怎么出口安慰他，季书平好像知道了他无法张口安慰自己的为难，抢在他前面说了话，“你可以不用费心思安慰我。当年我捡到了你给我买的泡泡糖，所以我也没有很难过。”

被一方抛弃了，却出现了另一个人重视了自己。好像没有得不尝失，倒是像赚到了，是摸着彩票中奖的兴奋。

尚雪臣舒了口气，这件事如果真的过去了就好了。裤兜里的手机响起，在叠在一块儿的两个身体之间不停的震动，打断了俩人此刻的相偎。季书平贴在尚雪臣的胸口没有要让的意思，是不想让他接电话。

“我接电话。”尚雪臣大概猜到是谁打给他的，要是不接，徐雪再起疑了怎么办？

季书平还是没有要起身的意思，只问他，“是谁？你哥？”

“嗯，应该是他。”

“他是你表哥？”

尚雪臣大概是看他姓徐所以搞错了吧，“不是，是我堂哥，他后来改姓了。”

再怎么不情愿，季书平还是起身让开了，让尚雪臣接电话。尚雪臣掏出手机一看果然是徐雪士打来的，瞟一眼身旁的季书平，还是从沙发上站起，往大门玄关方向走着去接电话。

“你要走？”季书平看他往大门方向走，有点不太放心。

尚雪臣脚步一顿，改了方向往旁边的大浴室里去，“我只是想找个地方接电话。”

季书平看着躲开自己接电话的尚雪臣。他其实有办法把尚雪臣留下，已经把人骗了回来，只要把他藏在阁楼里，躲过徐雪士的追踪就好。不过现在听说徐雪士是尚雪臣的堂哥，他更是有了能让他们决裂，让尚雪臣断然拒绝徐雪士出国要求的办法。他要是记得不错，当年他被捆进麻袋里的时候，听到在场的人吵架，是徐雪士的爸爸失手打死了尚雪臣的爸爸。

尚雪臣还是信任着徐雪士的，如果自己把这件事情说出来，他们兄弟俩应该会反目成仇。季书平看着半开的浴室门，这样说出来真的好吗？尚雪臣表面特别不在意人与人之间联系的一个人，其实比谁都渴望着家，比谁都看重亲密关系。

算了，季书平叹口气想，虽然这样做能让尚雪臣从此以后只能依靠自己一个人了，可他还有没治好的心伤，还是不要在他伤口捅刀子了。

尚雪臣走到浴室里，背靠着洗漱台，接起了电话，“喂。”

“小臣，你准备得怎么样了？”

尚雪臣低下了头，“嗯，差不多了。”

“我打电话给你，是想通知你明天就走。”

“明天？不是有三天时间吗？这和说好的不一样。”

“两天给和三天还能差在哪里？明天一早就送你走！”

“我还没有和所有的朋友道完别。”尚雪臣握紧了电话，他还没有和周哥小袁说再见，还没有把自己现在住的房间收拾好，他还没有把和季书平有关的心情收拾好，“为什么突然这么急？”

“你别问了，就这样！我明天派人接你。”

尚雪臣还没来得及反驳，对面就已经挂了电话。他转过身，烦躁地打开了水龙头，低头双手撑住台面，让混乱饿思绪跟着水流冲进下水道。再抬头时从面前镜子里看见了站在他背后的季书平，这让尚雪臣吓了一大跳。

他转身看着季书平，这一转身和背后的人对上眼像是放出了吸力，引得季书平走到他的面前来，靠的有些近，让尚雪臣不由自主往后退，等退的贴上了洗漱台，再无可退时，他看着季书平不由自主蠕动两下喉头。季书平面对着他，手从尚雪臣的侧腰和手臂间穿过，伸向尚雪臣的背后，关了水龙头，水声停住了。季书平收回了手，不是完全得收回，顺势勾在了他的腰后，然后人又往前一步，季书平借着对面前人腰后的施力，让两幅身体完完全全贴在了一块儿。

尚雪臣觉得这个距离有些尴尬，让他们四目相对的有些太近了，眼珠儿不管怎么乱转都还是躲不开面前人的脸。那双黑得沉甸甸的眼睛正看着自己，他从那双眼里分明的看见了自己的脸，像是照着了魔镜给他下了最美丽的咒让他不由自主想伸手去触碰这对黑曜石。只是才伸手却又停住，看着太近，又怕不真切，心里的那一点不确信让他清醒美丽咒语的欺骗性，所以望而却步。

结果还是怕。

季书平就这样看着他，沉默了半响，看到尚雪臣对着自己伸手的犹疑，他也不是很擅长消虑，只有开口说道，“我的生日礼物还没要完。”

尚雪臣笑了笑，有了借口总归少些尴尬，他主动上前贴上了季书平的唇，亲完看着季书平说，“这是三十一岁的。”

“谁三十多岁的时候，会只满足这么纯情的亲一下？”

季书平闭眼上前，像是嫌弃着尚雪臣刚刚那一下太清淡了，先在他下嘴唇抿了两口，等对面人回应着衔住自己的嘴唇。季书平又在这个间隙里，舌头趁机侵入对方的领地，肆意胡来，对方一点要和他缠斗的心思都没有，一知道他来到自己的地盘，甘愿让他胡乱的在自己地盘里掀翻阵营。尚雪臣他愿意投降。

季书平一开始随心所欲了一番，尚雪臣闭着眼睛感觉到季书平的手摸进了自己的头发里，扣住了他的后脑勺，他清楚季书平在吻里的讨伐性，又怕自己过于臣服，让他感到索然无味，只有重整旗鼓的配合他，然后双方开始了吻里的游击战，不停地争夺追赶。季书平直到后面才想起要顾及到尚雪臣，有节制的放缓了翻动的频率，和他绵柔交缠着。

等这一吻结束，尚雪臣无奈道，“你这也太久了些，我都换不过来气。”

季书平没有说话，扶住他的腰把人托上了洗手台，继续贴上来吻着他。这次好些了，因为尚雪臣刚刚那一下的抱怨，吻的轻柔又短暂，只是一下一下的贴上又分离，给爱抱怨的人换气的机会。吻完之后，还亲了他的下巴，一路亲着下颚线绕到侧面亲了他的耳朵，戏谑的啃咬了他的耳垂，呼出的热气都喷在了尚雪臣的颈后。尚雪臣摸上他的后颈，胳膊勾在他的肩膀，仰着脖子由着他亲，只是被亲到痒处，不经意的逸出一两声时，忍不住要想季书平怎么就无师自通这么多花样？人一迷离，手顺着后颈摸上季书平的发根，揉上了他的后脑。

季书平停下皱着眉看着尚雪臣，尚雪臣以为是自己揉了他的脑袋他不高兴。结果季书平眯眼和他说着，“集中点。”

尚雪臣被季书平的这一句惊到，他怎么知道自己走神？季书平继续低头亲在了他的下颚上，“你走神，我都知道。”尚雪臣心想自己真是败给他了，不知道他怎么就把自己摸了个一清二楚，不过季书平既然都这么说了，他也只能全神贯注了起来。

这一集中，身心都感受到季书平落在他身上的吻，绵密缱绻的顺着肌肤纹理往下，带的他一阵酥痒。季书平一路从脖子吻到锁骨，然后伸手去解锁骨下的扣子，继续往下吻。从胸腔正中到肚子再到小腹，他低头看着季书平扶着自己的腰蹲下，嘴上没停歇的一点一点亲着往下，除了嘴唇，鼻尖也正好蹭在落下的吻的上一分肌肤，一次亲吻带来两份酥麻，尚雪臣的心被季书平的故意磨蹭带得难耐了起来。

等季书平蹲到不能再蹲，单腿跪了地，去解他的皮带扣的时候，尚雪臣坐不住了，伸手拉着他的胳膊让他站起身，“别！”沿路亲吻已经让他有些承受不住了，再出格的他真是有些无法消化。

可是季书平没听，双手缠进他的手，分别把他的手扣在了腰侧的洗手台上，张嘴咬住他的裤链往下拉，等裤链打开，季书平抬头看他一眼，“你不是也给我做过？”

尚雪臣眼底氤氲起来，“季书平，你不用做到这种程度。”

“可对你我想做到这种程度。”

尚雪臣的身体颤栗一下，他被季书平咬了一口，明确来说不算是咬，只是带着玩笑意味的嘴唇的抚弄。隔着布料他能感觉到季书平的挑弄，他刚刚一路亲下去的时候也是这样挑热了自己的毛孔。

尚雪臣没想过季书平会做到这一步，他不想季书平这样做，攒着力气要拔出自己被扣在台面上的手，只是他使力拔一分，低头埋在他腿间的人就多使力一分压制住。尚雪臣的声音随上了季书平的上下动作，季书平向上，他便扬音，季书平向下，他就沉调，“季书平……你不必这样。”

季书平停下问他，“为什么？”

“你这样，我怕我忘不掉。”

就因为这样？季书平咬着拉开最后一点他和尚雪臣之间最后一点阻隔，动作不带一点拖泥带水的直接吞下半硬的爱人分身，他就是要他一直忘不掉。

“你别弄了，快起来！”尚雪臣的声音带着呼吸的急促听起来分外焦急，是焦急不熟此道的季书平弄痛了自己，也是焦急季书平没有一点要停下的意思。季书平还是继续着，他生气的大喊，“我让你起来！”尚雪臣吼得太用力，连带着震出了眼泪。季书平松开了他的手站起了身，深深得看着尚雪臣。

尚雪臣觉得丢脸，低头抹一把眼泪准备跳下洗手台，却被季书平推着抵在了镜子上。

季书平看着他，“为什么哭的更厉害了？”

尚雪臣不想承认只说，“我磕着腰了。”

季书平一手揽住他的腰，一手勾着他的背，把人往旁边抱了抱，挪完了地方仰头亲在了尚雪臣的泪痕上，然后还是把他抵在了镜子上。尚雪臣仰靠着镜面顺势把腿缠上了季书平的腰。

季书平的胳膊绕过他的腿弯架起了他的一条腿，从兜里掏出一包润滑的时候，尚雪臣看了又忍不住想笑。

季书平扯下他的裤子，又问，“现在又笑什么？”

尚雪臣笑着看他咬着撕开那一包简易润滑，“我笑你原来早有准备。”

季书平咬开包装，单手挤满，回他，“你该清楚，你临走之前我会问你要个痛快。”

尚雪臣直起身子，勾住他的脖子，贴在他的耳朵说道，“好，我给你痛快。”不是委婉的情话，只能让语气尽量听起来像是在邀请。

这一答应，季书平就不再客气，伸手给他抹上，只应付着按压两下，就急不可耐的进来了。尚雪臣咬牙忍着，心想这点痛算不了什么。他在颠簸中摸索着伸手去摸季书平的领口，去解  
他的衬衫，解开两颗扣子之后，手从领口贴着肌肤滑进去，摸到胸口，掌心盖在心脏跳动的地方。他感到季书平身体一颤停下了动作，故意嘲笑道，“这么快？”

季书平在他肩膀咬上一口，“还没有，你不是应该清楚。”

季书平像是因为尚雪臣对他的嘲笑不服气，接下来的动作快到不给他体谅。尚雪臣禁不住的仰起头看见头顶吊灯，吊灯上装饰的棱镜折射的光，刺得他眼睛痛，晃眼时好像看到了彩虹。

尚雪臣有些恍惚了，头顶的光太刺眼了，“季书平，关灯吧。”

季书平不理睬，咬着他的肩头动作没有一丝要放松的意思。

尚雪臣没有克制住了声音，也没有克制住了情绪，发着抖的喊他的名字，“季……书平。”

季书平摸着他的腰感觉到了他的不对劲，抬头看失神的脸，扭头看见了正对着他的大吊灯，摸着他的脸颊，“对不起，是我没注意到。”伸手把人揽进了怀里。

尚雪臣埋头在季书平的胸前，平稳一下呼吸，“没关系，你继续。说好了，我要给你痛快的。”

“你真的可以吗？”

“礼物，”尚雪臣抬头看他，“生日礼物你想要到几岁？”

季书平笑了一下，“如果可以，我想要到百岁之后。”

尚雪臣也跟着笑了，“那你可还真是长盛不衰。”

情欲重又裹了上来，翻涌的很快，还是从胃上来，只是与之前有些不同，从前几次尚雪臣总是被顶的胃痛想吐，这次倒是被从胃上翻涌起的情欲紧密包裹住，一阵阵的暖。

季书平绷直了腰，把人从台上抱下来，扶着他的腰，让他转身背对了自己，撑住了洗手台，嘴上还要说着，“怕你坐得发麻。”

尚雪臣还当真以为他体贴，身上的汗一层层的出，坐在台面上尚雪臣差点以为自己要黏在了上面。可能还是为了让自己避开头顶晃动着的光。只是撑住了台面，再抬头时才明白了这人的伪善，镜子赫然照出了他酡红汗湿的脸。他对上了镜子里自己的那一双迷蒙的眼。

他从镜子里除了分明看见了自己毫不掩饰的情欲，还看见了季书平对自己的肆意妄为。他看见季书平手压上了自己的后腰，没有用力自己却心领神会的塌下了腰，这一动作都从镜子里收到他的眼底，让他有点无处躲藏。就这样还不够，他眼睁睁看着季书平抬起了他的一条腿，让他站不稳的斜下了身子，只能靠着胳膊撑住台面。

尚雪臣要回头，让季书平别这样，只是刚一回头，季书平就拿着自己的领带上来蒙住了他的眼睛，他看不见了，只听见季书平对着他说，“别分心。”

季书平给他蒙上了眼睛，站直了身子，还是架起了他的一只腿，低头看着用一条腿站着的尚雪臣颤颤巍巍发抖着的身子，空出的那一只手抓着遮住他后腰的上衣往上推，一直推到肩膀让他露出了整片的背，尚雪臣瘦得不是很嶙峋，分布得恰到好处，塌腰弓背再带点颤抖的样子让背上那一对蝴蝶骨显得尤为突出美丽。

季书平垂眼看着那一对蝴蝶骨，眼神随着中间的那一道脊柱蜿蜒往下来，看过他的腰窝，看过他的臀缝，再往下来就是因为自己抬起了他的一条腿展露无遗的秘密通道。尚雪臣的眼睛被蒙上了领带，单脚站着半天没等来季书平的动作，于是扭头试探的问，“季书平？”

听到这一声喊，季书平才上前，一点一点的刺入，尚雪臣感觉到了，不像刚刚直接深入到底，这次身后人拿捏着进来，却比往常更磨人。季书平低头看着，把自己嵌尚雪臣的过程看了个仔仔细细，直到完全贴合。

目光开始了返程，沿着脊柱往上看，看回了背上的蝴蝶骨，他推着人向前再往后，身下人因为动作的起伏，这人背上的一对蝴蝶骨就变得栩栩如生起来，一上一下的振着翅，要飞走了的样子。

季书平松了手，让尚雪臣终于能双脚平稳的站着。季书平俯下身去，双手从他腰后绕过抱紧，脸颊贴上了那一对像要飞起来的蝴蝶骨，贴近了好像能听到心跳，季书平贴紧了问他，“别走？”

尚雪臣的眼前是不完全的黑，蒙在脸上没绑紧的领带边缘处透了零星的光，可他看不见全景，只清晰听到自己的呼吸声。他知道自己面前就是镜子，离得很近，近到他能感受到自己呼出的热气糊住了镜面又反弹回了给自己。

松垮绑在自己脑后的结又垂下来的一段，正好随着季书平的动作不停扫着他的后颈，视线的阻隔，若有似无的轻扫，让他不自觉变得敏感起来。季书平终于放下了他的腿，让他不用再难熬的单腿站立，然后他的腰被抱紧，季书平贴上了他的后背，一遍遍和自己说着，“别走。”

尚雪臣没能回答，其实是季书平没能给他回答的机会，因为他的动作实在不给他成句说话的机会。他清楚，季书平还是怕自己说出他不满意的答案，所以一边问着他，一边还要他无法回答。蒙在眼睛上的领带滑到了脖子上，是季书平伸手拉下了。尚雪臣眯眼适应光线，眼前出现的还是镜子里的自己，眯着的眼，下巴滴着的汗，浪荡的样子无所遁形，都昭揭了他的淫糜沉沦。

季书平伸手过来帮他揩掉了下巴挂着的那一滴汗，扭着他的脸要他看向自己，还是问的那一句，“别走。”还是不要他回答，尚雪臣的嘴直接被堵住，季书平的舌头进来缠住了他。尚雪臣余光扫到了镜面里接着吻的他们，闭上眼打算要不管不顾。即使尚雪臣配合，季书平也没轻易放过他，搂在他腹前的手，向下去，一手摸准了他，这让尚雪臣没控制好直接咬到了季书平的舌尖，身体本能收缩着夹紧，让他和季书平都悉数交待了出去。

这一次谁都没有潦草离场。两个人坐在放满水的浴缸里，尚雪臣疲惫的靠在季书平的胸上，胳膊正好搁在季书平曲起露出水面的膝盖上，整个人斜倚在季书平的身上，他看着洗漱台前的地上散乱着一地的衣服，目光再向上去看墙面上的镜子，哪怕有一段的距离，还是能从镜子上看到他们现在依偎在一起的样子。这一普通的洗漱台对他来说有了特别的意义，他们都正视了对方，确认了彼此的真心。

领带的结没解，正好圈在了尚雪臣的脖子上，与他疲惫的状态正相反，季书平看起来饶有兴致的用手指绕着脖子后的那一段领带玩。

尚雪臣懒惫的和他开着玩笑，“是想勒死我？”

“不会。”季书平替他解开了领带，露出了脖子上挂着的廉价项链。

尚雪臣感到了身后靠住的人动作停顿了，仰头看他，“怎么……了。”

没人打断他的话，是他自己噎住了，因为季书平手里拿着一枚戒指，那戒指近在他眼前，看起来价值不菲。他不敢问这是什么意思，季书平看出了他的不敢，替他说着，“在镇上的时候好像和你说过以后要送你贵的。”季书平晃晃自己的手，那只手上还戴着尚雪臣磨的木戒，“要是觉得负担，你把它当成普通的礼尚往来就好。”

尚雪臣没伸手去接，“从镇上回来的时候买的？”

“哪有那个时间，镇上回来先是在酒店被记者堵，又是被你哥绑走，后面你又不见。这是早买好的。”

早买好的？尚雪臣感觉有点不可思议，他说早买好的，是大概多早的时候？他不敢细想，也不敢细看举在自己面前的这个戒指，他问季书平，“接下来是不是该到三十二岁的生日礼物了？”

季书平的另一只手顺着他的腰侧往水下去，“你这里刚刚清理了吗？”

尚雪臣在水下捏住他要摸自己的手，搁在季书平膝盖上的那只手沾点水弹向季书平的脸，季书平忙着侧脸躲开，捏在手里的戒指在慌乱躲避间掉进了水里。尚雪臣看他忙着伸手去捞水里的戒指，抓住他的手腕，仰脸亲他一口，“没清理，正好趁热。”

尚雪臣闭着眼吻他，从水里直起身，转身面对向他，手顺着季书平的胸膛往下摸，一直往下没入齐他腹前的水里。等摸到了套弄了两把，在撑着季书平的肩膀，站起一点直接往季书平的大腿间坐。

坐下的时候，闭着眼让亲吻不断的尚雪臣还是皱了一下眉，他偷睁了眼，确认了季书平没看到，才勾紧了他的脖子放心的颠动起来。在水里确实很疼，可他不在意。他不想去要什么如果以后了，他只想要现在。他知道不能靠这一次的满足了的性爱去弥补前几次的双方的牵强。他只想着，趁着还有做完爱的余温，继续温存一下好了。

拍打的水声渐起时，闭眼沉吟的尚雪臣想起他们那天牵手在公路边看过的海。季书平起身压过了他，带起的水声正好像那边海上翻起的浪。他躺在浴缸里往下坠，像入海般直往下沉，水没过鼻梁，窒息感淹上他的喉咙。身上的人把他从水里捞起，摇晃的水浪平息，落在脸上的水滴滑到嘴角，尝起来咸湿有那天海风的味道。尚雪臣睁眼正好看见季书平的眼泪往下落，泪腺被头一次见到季书平落泪的景象所刺激，呼应着涌出了泪，季书平看着他，还是那句，“别走”。他说不出任何能安慰到身上人的话，只有闭着眼伸手圈住季书平的后颈，把他的脑袋围在自己湿淋淋的胸前，夹紧双腿，在水里蹭着他的腰，在他耳边祈求着，“别停下，我给了你痛快，你也得给我个痛快。”

他想听水花摇晃撞上浴缸内壁模仿海浪拍打礁石，假装回到那个落日余晖下的海边，因为没了机会说出“我们再去一次海边吧”这句话。


End file.
